


Zim demands attention

by KayTh3Great



Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, Dib - Freeform, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Sin, M/M, No Sex, Zim - Freeform, hand massaging, invader zim - Freeform, irkens are like cats, it's just a couch makeout don't judge, makeout, sin - Freeform, smut without smut, zim has toe beans, zim is like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great
Summary: Dib has been paying more attention to his phone than Zim for a while.Zim demands attention.Look at the tags to know what you're getting, alternate title is:The closest Kayden will get to horny on main[17 / 9 / 2020 YO OK SO AU LORE AND HEADCANNON CHANGED A BIT, THIS GONNA GET A REWRITE SOON TOO LOL]Can be read as part of IWaC later in the timeline or a one-shot
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Zim demands attention

They'd been watching tv, it was a Sunday afternoon and they didn't feel like working on any of their projects. Zim had one of Dib's old shirts on, one of the dark blue ones from when he was a kid. For the last hour, Dib had been fairly focussed on an article or something on his phone, and Zim had been slowly getting annoyed by the lack of attention.

He moved from his end of the couch, pressing himself against Dib's side and cuddling close. Dib's only response to this was to set his arm around Zim's shoulders.

Unsatified, Zim crawled onto Dib's lap, getting between his phone and face.

"Hey, I was looking at that.", Dib said with a joking tone.

"Zim demands attention."

Dib turned his phone screen off, setting it to the side as he went to scratch Zim's head. "You could have just asked, y'know."

Zim scoffed as he put his arms around Dib's neck, "Oh please, you don't even listen when you are paying attention."

Dib put his hands on Zim's hips, pulling him closer to him, "Rude."

Zim set his forehead onto Dib's, the alien was purring now, "But not incorrect."

"Well I'm listening now, if you have anything you wanna say."

Zim grumbled a bit, "Maybe not something to 'say' particularly. However it does involve Zim's mouth."

Dib leaned his face up a bit, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

Zim leaned in the rest of the way, gently biting Dib's lip as they started kissing. Dib moved his arms so they were wrapped around Zim's small midsection. Their kiss very quickly changed to a make-out, and Zim was now straddling Dib's lap.

He removed his arms from Dib's neck and started lifting at the human's shirt. Dib pulled back for air as Zim took his shirt off.

The alien started biting Dib's shoulder, not deep enough to cause propper damage, but enough to draw some blood and leave a mark. Dib moaned, tilting his head to the side to make it easier for Zim to get to his neck. 

Zim accidentally bit too hard with one, making Dib yelp slightly. In retaliation, Dib reached up and gently tugged on one of the alien's antennae and Zim lifted his head in suprise.

Dib quickly moved his hand from the antennae to his neck, pulling him in and kissing him again. Dib used his other arm to cradle the small of Zim's back as they went from sitting to partially laying with Zim on his back and Dib propped up on an elbow.

He once again pulled his face back so he could breath, and Zim wrapped his arms around the human's neck again. Zim gave him a moment to breath before pulling him back down and kissing him again.

Dib moved his arm from underneath of Zim, grabbing the alien by one of his wrists and pinning the arm above his head. He took Zim's glove off, throwing it onto the floor.

He started massaging Zim's paw pads, going between the one on his palm to the ones on his fingers. Zim started to squirm slightly as he started purring louder.

Dib leaned his forehead against Zim's and giggled a bit, "What, space-bug, do you like that?"

Zim licked Dib's nose, making him laugh, "You already know the answer to that, stinky."

Dib gave Zim another gentle kiss before adjusting so he was completely laying down on top of him.

"I love you.", He said with a sigh as he got comfortable.

"Zim loves you too, however he wishes you weren't so heavy."

They laid there for a while, and eventually Dib fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry, closest type of thing i'll ever write to porn


End file.
